Gem Games
by Hopebringer Jem
Summary: Intro to arc containing RtG and all following. Finally updated.


Introduction

Disclaimer: I in no way or fashion own or possess even the slightest hint of rights nor ownership of the Star Wars universe- extended or otherwise. I may wish that I have gained the right to write for it officially, but alas, I did not. So, as it stands- this is a work of fiction based off of it. The characters introduced thus in do have years of exploration and much patience of many of my friends, associates, loved ones, and myself... At least the ones not known previously in any of the novels, comic books, short stories, movies, television shows, or video games from the setting.

Author's notes: okay, this is sort of a intro/character guide to the gem game arc… or the arc that has Diamond in it. Or in other words, the story arc that starts of with Running the Gauntlet. Basically, RtG deals with three earthlings who are taken from earth against their will, and is told through Diamond's point of view. Thus, it does tend to be seen through her biases and feelings. This story idea was started back five, six, seven years ago and has evolved much since it's conception. So, as I progress with my learning, it still changes all the more. For the most part, it'll be action/adventure, with a touch of humor and sarcasm. However, I am hoping to explore some more philosophical things in this too, just a bit, since it's almost a prologue to the Gem Game arc, or it's very beginning. So, every now and then, the style will seem to change, but I guess it's to be expected. There will be several cameo appearances by characters in the Star Wars continuity and extended time limes that is considered the most "cannon" just after the movies. Yes, I'm even in time hoping to explore the villain's psyche through the ever changing perspective of that of a not quite mature, but maturing teenager in some scenes as the arc goes onto it's fruition. We all do have to grow up sometimes- I guess.

Anyway, onto the original characters so far introduced.

Diamond Berchange:

Age:15 at start

From: A south-eastern part of her country

Miscellaneous: She has curly auburn hair with blue eyes and fair skin. Plus is fairly spirited. She's the narrator of the story for the most part as the story is told through her eyes. In time, more is revealed about her. As a side note- Diamond is not her real name. It is actually just a nickname given a hasty last name.

Courtney Du'pre:

Age:19 at start

From: A south-eastern part of her country

Miscellaneous: Strawberry blond with brown eyes. Is actually a distant cousin to diamond and Mitchel's ex-girlfriend. Both she and diamond are short

Mitchel Keats:

Age: 18 at start

From: A south-eastern part of her country

Miscellaneous: Dark, tall, and fairly good looking. Courtney's ex-boyfriend and a friend to both her and Diamond.

Merolin:

Age:30'ish

From:Tellurian, presumable an Inglish speaking part of it, possibly country of origin debatable at this point.

Miscellaneous: Translator, will find more about him as story goes on, but is average looking with brownish-blond hair and hazel eyes.

Aurelius:

Age: 50'ish

From: Tellurian, several hundreds of years in its past as compared to Merolin. His native tongue has yet to be discussed.

Miscellaneous: A kind man who once was a solider for a great empire in Telluria's past. He now serves as an instructor to help others adjust to their new environment. A job that both causes him great pain and sorrow as many of those he teaches do not survive for long periods of time. He possesses a near Etruscan look about him with olivine skin, hazel-green eyes, and dark brown hair.

Introduction:

Telluria is set in a different part of the universe, it's location as of this point is unknown if it is in the unknown regions or deep within the galactic core. As a result, scientific progress has varied in each area as well as how the force settles in and communicates with the different natives of each area and planet. For years each has lived thinking the other is no more than a figment of the imagination, until an inexplicable phenomenon brought Tellurians to their part of the cosmos, however, the time period and travels through the waves differ. This thusly alters some history, as it is known, by introducing the concept of "channels" or those who could increase the force capacity in others to the Jedi and dark Jedi, and Siths.

Telluria itself is based on Earth, so for convenience sake a lot of terminology will remain similar for sake of familiarity and sanity preserving on the part of this author.


End file.
